mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Halloween Mafia IV
| image = File:Halloween4.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = The most spooktacular of the year... | host = GMaster479 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 14 Players (Large) | startdate = 10.23.12 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = players: #Framm18 #Akriti #Brainiac100 #Slick #Mew #Hirkala #Andrew #EDM #Prince marth85 (Nate) #Aaryan #Golfjunkie #Auramyna #Nana7 #Vineetrika | first = Hirk | last = Auramyna, Vine, Brainy | mvp = Auramyna and Vine | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by GMaster479 based on own design involving a costume party. It began on October 23, 2012 and ended in a Baddie win in D5 (November 4, 2012). Game Mechanics Role Description Given at start of the game in the op: Baddies: *4 roles - Have BTSC - Know each other's roles and their theme. *WINCON: Be in majority Goodies: *9 roles - No BTSC - only one of them knows the costume theme but not what other characters are going to be. *WINCON: Eliminate Baddies Independent: *1 role - Doesn't know either theme *WINCON: RID all 13 characters and both themes. Complete role list at end of the game: Baddies: 4 roles - Have BTSC - Know each other's roles and their theme. WINCON: Be in majority * Garfield - Block - not same twice in a row * Odie - RID kill every even night * Jon Arbuckle - Vote changer * Liz - Spy Goodies: 9 roles - No BTSC - only one of them knows the costume theme but not what other characters are going to be WINCON: Eliminate Baddies * Charlie - RID Lynch Save: Knows theme * Sally - Spy * Lucy - block * Linus - blanket of invincibility - vote doesn't count * Schroder - Dice Roll * Snoopy - Night & Day trap * Woodstock - Vote multiplier x3 or x0 * Patty - Kill STARTING N3 * Marcie - save every night: will die for Patty Independent: 1 role - Doesn't know either theme WINCON: RID all 13 characters and both themes. * Dilbert - Fibonnaci Spy: N1: 1 N2: 1 N3: 2 N4: 3 spies... Host's Summary Winning Faction *'Akriti' - Liz *'Slick' - Jon *'Aura' - Odie *'Vine' - Garfield Day and Night Posts Prelude Night 1 Day 1 Night 2 Day 2 Night 3 Day 3 Night 4 Day 4 Night 5 Finale End of Game Roster Morbid Host GM 1. Framm - Dilbert - Killed N3 2. Akriti - Liz - Lynched D3 3. Brainy - Charlie 4. Slick - Jon - Lynched D1 5. mew - Schroder - Killed N4 6. Hirkala - Marcie - Killed N1 7. Andrew - Snoopy - Lynched D5 8. EDM - Sally - Killed N5 9. Prince_Marth - Lucy - Lynched D4 10. Aaryan - Linus - Lynched D2 11. gj - Woodstock - Killed N4 12. Aura - Odie 13. Nana7 - Patty - Killed N2 14. Vine - Garfield Actions The actions can be found here __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 8